Torn
by illumin
Summary: Would you rather forget your memories or be forgotten? There's a certain lack of knowledge about the new student, and Zero and Kaname seem to think "Knowledge is power". But to what extent? (Zero X OC)
1. Prologue

**I own nothing but my Oc's.**

**Prologue**

* * *

Branches and leaves cracked and crunched as Chika ran through the early autumn woods, her heart pounding wildly and her legs aching. She leaned against a nearby tree trunk, trying to catch her breath.

A second set of footsteps followed behind her, and the sudden loud snapping of a twig brought Chika to her senses. She whirled around, pulling out her hunting sword, Dusk Orchid, from its sheath.

"Who is it? Show yourself, you filthy beast!"

"Oh. and yet you call me filthy? Will you say yourself filthy too?" A crazed voice spoke from the darkness.

Chika gripped her weapon tighter, her knuckles turning white, looking as if she had been slapped in the face.

"How…?"

"Did I know you were part vampire? A special trait my master had, to distinguish between all 'beasts', as you so call them," the oily voice continued, a maniac giggle escaping from the creature. "Banished from both worlds, you poor little thing. Come here, I'll make you feel better. I will DRINK YOU DRY!"

A stunned Chika regained her focus.

"Shut up… just SHUT UP!" she cried as she sliced the monster clean in half with such deadly speed and force, fueled by her rage, that the Level E didn't even have time to react.

"We'll meet again…" the now raspy voice of the disintegrating vampire croaked, "Were-pyre..."

Chika returned her sword to her side and ran off into the once again still night, to the only place she knew she would be (ironically) safe from her pursuers, Cross Academy.

* * *

**Author ramble corner:** So I'm uploading this really late at night because I'm procrastinating on sleep. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. If you think that this "chapter" is short, it's because it's the prologue.

Why is the font size different on my screen? 0_o

If you like this fic so far, don't forget to review and/or favorite+follow! ^_^ They would be greatly appreciated!

~Illumin


	2. With Mouths Full of Fangs

I own nothing, and all that stuff.

* * *

The moment Chika stepped foot onto the campus of the school, she noticed that it was oddly silent. Feeling rather confused for a moment, she pondered the thought for a while and realized that the Night Class students were probably in class at the time, and the day class students asleep.

_The Night Class... Kaname Kuran, a pureblood..._

Technically, Chika was a pureblood, just like the Kurans, as her bloodline was free from even a drop of human blood. However, she would also be considered the highest rank of werewolf too, if so. A level S. _But of course that is not how it is, _her mind scoffed at her, _as I am scorned by all worlds._

Chika was so absorbed in her musings that she didn't even notice she had arrived at the headmaster's office until she stumbled straight into the crumbling old wall of the building.

Immediately, she checked for blood. She was fine, aside from a bump on the side of her head, rapidly swelling to the size of a small egg.

_Pay attention! _Her mind scolded. _What would you have done if the wall had been another Level E? _Sighing and shaking her head, Chika allowed herself a moment to compose herself and gather up courage, then knocked on the door of the office.

* * *

Kaien Cross had just been sleeping soundly (along with a little drool) when a knock resonated through the entire room.

_Who could be awake at this hour?_

Groggily donning a pair of lion slippers, he headed downstairs to investigate.

* * *

While the Headmaster was up to see who the guest was, Zero was awoken by a presence. An odd presence. Whoever was outside wasn't human, but wasn't exactly vampire, either. Somehow, it seemed familiar and comforting.

Deciding to see who was up and about so late, Zero quickly dressed in his day class uniform and grabbed his gun, the Bloody Rose, heading to where his hunter senses pinpointed the possible intruder, or beast that lurked on school grounds.

"_We'll see how good your blood tastes! Hold still, dearie!"_

Yuki woke up with a start, clutching her neck, her heart pounding almost twice as fast as it normally did, accompanied by her perspiration-drenched pillow.

_Thank goodness that was only a dream…_

Yuki glanced at Yori, who was still sound asleep, her soft brown hair spread in a messy heap across her pillow and a slight smile on her face, unlike the almost permanent deadpan she had on in her waking hours.

_Why does everyone look better when they're sleeping?_

Deciding she couldn't fall back asleep, and not wanting to wake Yori, Yuki decided to go out and get some fresh air. As she left her room, however, she heard hasty footsteps.

Correctly assuming they belonged to Zero, the Headmaster's "daughter" made the decision to follow them.

* * *

After waiting for ages, or so it seemed - the door slowly creaked open and Chika found herself face-to-face with an odd spectacle.

The man she presumed to be the headmaster was still wearing his nightclothes, followed closely by a bleary-eyed schoolgirl with messy shoulder-length brown hair. From behind the two, she heard the click or a gun. Zero Kiryiu, the only one properly dressed, had the Bloody Rose aimed at her heart, lavender eyes challenging her to the first move. Though her lips curved up slightly at the never-changing attitude of the silver-haired hunter, Chika still held her hands in a mock "don't-shoot-me" fashion.

Zero slowly lowered his weapon, but didn't remove his unnerving gaze from the newcomer.

"Oh, please come in. What brings you here? Have you come to join our lovely school, Cross Academy?" Cross grinned at her, making sure to announce the name of the school with a flourish, while noting the slightly battered girl that stood a little past the doorway. His sunny attitude was a stark contrast to the cloud of gloom that constantly lingered around Zero.

"Um..." Chika didn't really have anywhere else to stay. "Y-yes..."

"Oh?" a straw colored eyebrow was raised. "Well then, kindly excuse us for a moment."

The three gathered in an adjacent room, and straining her abilities, Chika made out the words "Night Class" and "Day Class", the rest just being a jumble of words and fierce whispers.

_So they're deciding for me… Does the Headmaster know my true identity?_

Moments later, the Headmaster burst from the room. Striding forth, he joyously announced, "Very well, you will be accepted as a member of the Day Class!" It amazed all three of the students (now including Chika) that Cross hadn't woken up the entire sleeping students with his exclamation.

"Your name is?" the new student inquired, feigning innocence so as to not reveal her secret.

"Oh! I forgot! This is my daughter Yuki, and my son Zero! _My _name is Kaien Cross, and I'm the headmaster while my children are the disciplinary committee." Chika's question seemed to remind Cross to give his daily glomp to Zero and Yuki, which he gladly did. Zero somehow managed to keep his irritated face on, while the lack of oxygen gave his unusually pale complexion back some color. Yuki, on the other hand, was gasping for air, her mouth opened like a fish on land. _Save us! _They seemed to plead with her, but the looks went unnoticed.

Chika stared at the scene blankly for a while before realizing that Kaien's two "children" might actually be in danger. Calling forth her voice, she gently tapped that headmaster's shoulder.

"Um, headmaster, if they're your beloved children, surely you wouldn't insist on killing them?"

"Eh?" Cross released the two students from his embrace and inspected them. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me hug you as an apology!" He cried, dramatic rivers rushing down his cheeks. In response to this, Zero and Yuki scrambled away as though afraid for their lives.

"Zero and Yuki, please show miss..." The Headmaster trailed off, dawning on him that he had forgot to ask the new student for her name.

"Chika Maki."

"Ah, thank you!" Cross quickly scribbled the information down. "Zero and Yuki, please escort Maki-san to the spare dorm rooms."

"Yes Headmaster!" Yuki nodded furiously. Zero was nowhere to be seen. "Zero, wait up!" she called after him, and Chika followed.

Cross was sitting on the floor, bawling his eyes out. "Call me father!"

* * *

After Yuki left, complaining about the amount of homework she didn't do and the lack of sleep she was going to have, Chika unpacked her few belongings, including her new uniform, and went to take a shower. A vanity was besides the washroom, and liquid gold eyes adorning a pale complexion framed by long, dark, blue locks scowled back at her.

_What do you want, _her reflection seemed to say.

Chika ignored it as she continued to get ready for bed.

_You know you're going insane when your reflection starts trying to talk with you…_

As the sun started to wake, and the moon to wane, Chika finally fell into a restless slumber, her dreams filled with pairs of glowing red eyes and mouths full of fangs.

* * *

**Author ramble corner:** I hope you enjoyed that! I literally wrote this in my classes while the instructor wasn't looking because I am normally so busy after school. TT_TT I'm uploading this on the same day as the prologue, so, naturally, I'm low on sleep. ._.  
Also I don't know why the font size is different.

If you enjoyed, Please R&R and all that stuff. Thank you!

~Illumin


	3. Avoiding the Question

I own nothing, and all that stuff. _But I do, in my dreams... :)_

* * *

(Chika POV)

_Are you kidding me? _

That was the first thought that went through my mind as I rushed to get dressed for my first day of school at Cross Academy.

_Me? Wear a dress? Even worse, a short skirt? You've got to be freaking crazy, Cross._

The problem was, I had no choice. I didn't have many other clothing choices, aside from a few generous donations, and the tattered and bloody clothes I had arrived in, which I discarded. The only surviving garment I had from my "past life" was a burnt sienna cloak that protected from harsh weather, while also concealing my scent from other creatures, though not completely. Trying the school uniform on, I decided that it wouldn't kill me to wear it for a day. _At least it's black._

Grabbing all my school supplies, my eyes quickly scanned the small room one last time. _Do you think they'll notice if I bring a sword into class? Probably not. _Taking Dusk Orchid and placing it by my side, I finally deemed myself ready for the day, and headed to class.

* * *

"Class, this is our new student, Chika Maki."

Murmurs filled the rather large room, which I could very clearly hear, partially due to my enhanced senses, and partially due to the fact that the students weren't even trying to conceal their comments. The process was repeated at the beginning of every class, a tedious business that alone made me glad that the day would be over soon.

"What? _Another _new student?"

"Kyaaa-! She looks even scarier than Zero!"

"Is she going to steal the Night Class from us?"

"I would _totally _bang her."

I wasn't exactly sure what the last one meant, and decided not to ask.

"Maki-san?" the teacher uttered for perhaps the tenth time, which I assumed from the irritated voice he said it in. His fingers drummed the wooden desk-podium in front of him idly as he spoke.

"Yes?" I said, returning to earth.

"Please take a seat."

"Oh, gomen." I said, blushing from embarrassment.

There weren't many seats available; there was one next to a group of giggling girls, one between two burly boys, and the most sensible one- next to Zero. As I walked to it and sat down, more mutters - this time even louder, like a raging storm to my delicate ears, started up again.

"How are they not killing each other?"

"Kyaa-! She _is _as scary as Zero!"

"Is she emo or something? That totally ruins the deal."

_This class… is odd…_

Naturally, I agreed with myself. I also did my best to ignore my aching head and the chattering, instead directing my focus to the math notes we were_ supposed_ to be taking, which almost everyone else pretended didn't exist.

As I was finishing the last of the problems, however, something leaned on me, causing my elbow to suddenly shift. In annoyance and slight irritation, I had turned to scold whoever did it, or at least give the culprit a piece of my mind, when I realized that, leaning on me, was none other than Zero, who had fallen asleep. Even when not awake, he still managed to look irritated. _Guess that's a permanent fixture, then. _ A slight smile creeped up on me, and I ruffled the silky silver hair that was lying between me and my notes. Glancing to the seats in front of me, it was clear that Yuki had fallen asleep as well, her face scrunched up in an indistinguishable emotion. I returned my attention to my unfinished notes. _Well, it's not like I needed those anyway…_

Though Zero eventually shifted over so I could pay attention to lessons, It didn't mean he woke up. Seemingly ages later, classes finally ended, and both he and Yuki were still in the dream realm. I reached over and shook his shoulder gently.

"Zero, wake up, class is over!" A lilac eye slowly opened and stared into mine.

"Nn?"

"Guardian duties? Class? Over?" I tried again.

The silver-haired hunter lept to his feet, cursed under his breath and started dragging Yuki out of the room, causing her to yelp in protest.

"Zero, I can walk, you know!"

Seeing as there was no other point in my staying, I followed suit and left the deserted room.

* * *

As I wandered around campus and my took in my new surroundings, I happened upon the stables and heard talking, muffled by the creaky and rough wooden walls. Normally, I wasn't one to eavesdrop, but when I heard Zero's voice, curiosity rendered me unable to resist. Hiding a small smirk, I pressed my back against the splintering wood of the building and tried to stay silent. The voice, amid the clamor of horses, floated to me again.

"You know that new girl, Chika Maki? The one that arrived at, like, 3 AM? She seems familiar, but I can't quite place her presence… Her aura is comforting… like before the 'incident'... Also, she smells different… her blood..."

When I heard him mention my blood, I stiffened. _How would he know? Hunters can smell vampires, but… blood? _

I must have made an odd noise and not noticed, because the hunter in question came over to investigate, Bloody Rose at the ready. When he saw that it was me, his eyes narrowed further, a spark of annoyance-or was it anger? in the pair of lavender orbs. My hand automatically reached for my sword, though the motion went unseen by Zero.

"You! How long have you been here, eavesdropping?"

I didn't reply, though I fidgeted a bit and shifted my gaze to my feet uncomfortably.

"So you heard. Answer my question then, Who _are _you really?" Zero hissed at me, his voice laced with a slight venom.

"I can't tell you… yet."

"Why not?" the frustrated and (probably) angry hunter demanded.

"It's your fault for forgetting..." I murmured, so softly that it could have been blown away by the sudden wind that had just picked up. Louder, I said, "It's none of your business." I was replied with silence. The breeze caused the leaves to rustle, and the biting edge of the gust caused me to shiver slightly. I was suddenly hit with a horrible thought. "Zero, were you… _bitten_?"

But the hunter must have left, for he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

(a while later)

I sighed in relief as I finally completed the last of the piles of "missed" work I had received from class. Luckily, I had kept up to date with my studies, at least, before 'that'. As I dwelled on my past for a fleeting moment, I was struck with a pang of regret. _It was for the better…_ Shaking my head to clear the thoughts that were beginning to overwhelm me and the emotions that were threatening to spill, I glanced over at the window and realized that an uproar was coming from outside. Striding over to the small window, I saw that the Night Class had come out and the Day Class students were going crazy. Zero and Yuki were trying to hold back the Day Class girls especially (without much success), who by any means possible-tried to get close to their "idols". Most of them were ignored, though a few of the elite students allowed a few seconds to satisfy their fanbase, temporarily.

As I viewed the students from above, several of the elites seemed to feel my stare and glanced up at me. To be precise, two of them did. The only one I recognized out of the bunch, Kaname Kuran, and the blond next to him who seemed to be the girls' main idol. Eyes of icy blue and chocolate brown looked up from below. I knew they were watching me. Feeling their burning gazes, I did what a coward would do. I fled.

Even so, their gazes seemed to linger.

* * *

**Author ramble corner: **I hope that was okay! I've been so busy... I apologize for any mistakes. OTL. The only classes where I can get away with writing these stories are in English and History. TT^TT so little time, so much to do... Also, writer's block sucks, though it doesn't happen if your life is even more boring than your story. Usually.

I can't wait for the next chapter! :D Let there be action! Sort of.

If you enjoyed, It would be nice if you R&R'd and all that stuff. Thank you!

~Illumin


	4. Rules are Meant to be Broken

I own nothing, and all that stuff. _But I wish..._

* * *

(Later that night)

_The transition into night is so smooth… despite them being opposites… It's strange how calm everything is… and to think, I was being chased for my life when I got here..._

I had been away from my dorm for a while, knowing that Zero should be on duty, but I still hadn't found him. _Where could he be? _There were so many questions I wanted to ask, so many things I wanted him to know. _But that will have to wait…_ Instead of the hunter, I found Yuki, trying to hold back a couple of desperate girls, who were presumably from the Day Class. One of girls was bleeding. When the prefect saw me, she seemed to grow even more agitated.

"You too? It's past curfew for the Day Class students! Go back to your dorms!" As she informed me, the two other girls made a push forward, causing Yuki to lose her balance and fall backwards. "Hey!"

"Relax."I reassured her quietly as I passed her to deal with the students. "I'm not here to see anyone from the Night Class."

"Regardless, you shouldn't be out after curfew! The va-" She stopped abruptly when she realized that the Day Class girls were dangerously close to succeeding on their quest for the Night Class.

"Go. Back. To. Your. Dorms." I said icily, trying to sound as strict and unforgiving as possible.

"You're such a party pooper! How come Yuki gets to see Kaname all the time?"

"Yeah! What makes _her _so special?"

Despite their grumblings and protests, they turned to leave. That is - until a familiar blond appeared, along with another student with hair a shade of orange. Immediately, the two girls turned, their leave forgotten.

"Wild! Idol! Please take pictures with us!"

The blonde ignored the pair, and instead seemed interested in Yuki. He also seemed to glance at me with a slight smirk "My, my, you ladies smell nice..." Aquamarine eyes darkened to become crimson. The dull red pulse of bloodlust I've seen many times before became noticeable in his sapphire-now scarlet eyes.

"Kyaa-! Did you hear that? Am I dreaming?" The girls screamed in unison.

"I meant your blood," He stated bluntly, his fangs protruding over his bottom lip. It must have been a huge shock to the fangirls, because one collapsed with fright, and the other just curled up into a ball, quivering.

_How pitiful. _

"That's forbidden, Aido!" Yuki reached for something around her waist, which turned out to be a collapsible rod. The staff crackled and pulsed with energy as the vampire called 'Aido' held on to it, but he seemed unfazed by the bolts. Rather, his eyes seemed to glow brighter in response to the shocks, too deep in bloodlust to care or feel the pain.

"_Your _blood, Yuki, not theirs." Yuki inspected her hand to discover a wound.

"Eh?" I watched as she tried to pull away, but to no avail. She struggled against the blonde's grip, but I made no move to help her. Nor did orangey. Though I wasn't sure of the carrot-haired man's intention, I certainly knew my own.

_It's too dangerous. For the vampires especially._

"It's so delicious… May I take it from your neck?"

Yuki squirmed in Aido's "embrace", trying to make her way out of the clutches of the bloodsucker. It was then when I finally intervened.

"I would assume that drinking blood on school grounds is forbidden." I said, drawing the attention of the pair of formerly electric-blue eyes.

"Hm?" He drew in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the crimson liquid now flowing down Yuki's neck and dribbling down his chin. Imagine my bewilderment, then, when he turned to me and stuck his face close to my neck, taking in deep breaths.

"Your blood is even nicer… so heavenly… I can almost _taste_ it through your neck..."

In a flash, he pulled me closer and held me against his chest as he prepared to bite me. I could feel his breath down my neck, and, despite his previous "meal", it was still cold as ice. I tried to reach for my trusty sword, but he held me like a boa constrictor, arms tight against my sides. I closed my eyes, hoping he would realize the consequences his actions might bring upon him.

_I can't reveal it… not yet, not now…_

Unfortunately, he didn't stop. I gasped, a sudden intake of breath as he bit down into my neck in one swift, fluid motion. Though the pain was tolerable, the bites were not only deep, I could also feel my own blood running both him and me, and I wanted nothing more than to wash it off.

"L-let g-o, it's d-dangerous..." I managed to choke out, barely. "P-please, stop..."

_I have no choice… If I don't… he'll..._

Using a small amount of my power, I was able to tear myself from him and release an eager Dusk Orchid from it's restraints. The cool metal offered some relief to me, but I allowed myself no time to admire the blade as the moonlight reflected off it.

"How do you feel?" I asked, my voice tinged with worry.

"Awww, _I _drank blood from _you_ and you're worried for me? If you were really worried, you wouldn't have tried to… _escape..._"

In a blur of movement almost too quick for the eye to see, Zero appeared from nowhere, the unmistakable barrel of his gun poised against Aido's forehead. We locked glances for a moment, and I thought saw his eyes flicker from lilac to red and back, though it could have, I willed it to be, just my vision playing tricks on me. A brief moment later, he returned his attention to his victim.

"Drinking of blood whilst on school ground is strictly prohibited," he said, fury colouring his tone. "Vampire," he snarled, flicking the safety off the Bloody Rose.

To everyone's surprise but my own, the blonde suddenly fell to the ground, one hand clutching his throat, while the redness faded away. "W-what did you do to me?" Fear and pain, I guessed, caused him to waver. I cursed under my breath, muttering profanities that would've earned a typical student a trip to the headmaster's.

A bolt of panic shot through me as I felt the skin over my wound stretching and moving to heal.

_Even Pureblood vampires don't heal this fast... hide it!_

"Chika? What's wrong?" Yuki inquired. I shook my head and clasped my hand over the healing wound, praying that nobody would find out. Zero took off and handed me his tie, and I gratefully accepted.

As I "bandaged" the "wound", however, another presence was detected behind me. Whoever it was radiated immense power.

_The Kuran…_

The silver-haired hunter seemed to feel the presence too, and whirled around, ready to attack Kaname. Lavender orbs clashed with russet ones, and the tension in the air was so heavy I could almost see it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the silky smooth voice of the pureblood remarked. It was almost sickening, with the false sweetness instilled into it. "Finally given into your bloodlust, Hanabusa?" and "Quit that look. For not stopping him, you're just as guilty." he continued to the pair dressed in white. He seemed to ignore the heavy suffering of the glacier-eyed vampire but instead, worried over Yuki. "Are you alright?"

Yuki nodded furiously, bobbing her head up and down. "Oh! Y-yes! Actually, Chika over there is more-"

"Who?" The pair of dark chocolate eyes turned to face me and the collapsed pile behind me.. "I haven't seen you before." Noticing my 'wound', his tone immediately shifted to a graver, slightly regretful tone. _No way is he sad that they'll have to try to wipe my memories, right? _"You… girls should not have gotten into this situation… I'm sorry..."

I felt a light pressure on my temples, and my world faded into nothingness.

* * *

**Author ramble corner: **Did you like that? I hope you did! I've been writing as much as I can, since it seemed like several of you enjoyed the previous chapter! I hope you'll read the next chapter too!

If you enjoyed, It would be nice if you R&R'd (the second one :3) and all that stuff. Thank you for reading!

~Illumin


	5. Obsession with Truth

If I owned the series, all the pairings would be different. Most of them.

* * *

When I awoke, I had no recollection of where I was or what I was doing. The last memory I had was that I was finishing my homework. I had forgotten. Everything.

.

.

.

Or that's what was _supposed _to have happened.

* * *

They must have not tried to erase my memories yet, or failed to do so.

I awoke in a dark room with all the curtains drawn. Though the room was virtually pitch-black, I could tell it was day because of the chirping of birds outside. Early morning, at latest. As I blinked myself awake, I found myself atop a coat that smelled heavily of vampire. It rustled at my slightest movement, and, though I didn't want to admit it, I relished in its warmth and protection from the freezing room.

I felt my way, stumbling and tripping, to the windows, throwing the blinds open. After allowing a moment for my eyes to adjust, a glance in a mirror showed that I was still wearing a uniform - but a _Night Class _uniform? The white-with black patterns uniforms were pretty much a negative of Day Class ones. The room was painted a dark ruby, akin to the color of freshly drawn blood. The cushions I had been lying on were black with streaks of crimson. All in all, it was a very vampire-friendly room. As I absorbed the environment, I noticed an absence by my side. Dusk Orchid was gone.

Panic shooting through my entire being, I searched the entire room in a slight frenzy. I found no sword but my Day Class clothes, folded neatly and cleaned of bloodstains. As I put it on in lieu of the clothes I was currently wearing, a note fluttered out of the left sleeve. It read:

_I have arranged for your absence in class today, so don't worry about it. If you want your weapon back, go down the hall and into the room there. You are due for some explanations._

_~Kaname Kuran_

I searched my mind for a way to retrieve the hostage without being seen, but Kaname was most likely already waiting for me. swallowing a growing lump in my throat along with my fears, I headed out and down the halls.

* * *

I was right - he was already waiting for me when I quietly slipped into the dark room, lit to stimulate moonlight.. Surrounded by his servants - the aristocrats, he nodded to an armchair across from him. They all looked weary and tired, as it was, daytime..

"Please, have a seat."

I did, and he gestured to the table that set the two chairs apart. On it lay, sheath and all, Dusk Orchid. It took every ounce of my self control not to lunge for it. Kaname cleared his throat and immediately began talking.

"I take it that you are new here?" The question, as innocent as it may have been, was said with a tinge of malice, as though reminding me of my position.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then, let us start with an introduction."

He introduced himself as Kaname Kuran (as if I didn't already know) and called the others forward, naming them. Among them: Ruka Souen, a regal young lady who barely spared me a second glance; Hanabusa Aido, the one that had bit me; Akatsuki Kain, the one that had accompanied Aido, with orange hair and eyes; Senri Shiki and Rima Toya, stoic individuals; Takuma Ichijo, a bubbly and cheerful personality; and Seiren, a vampire with very short and pale purple hair who was accompanied by a glare. Aside from Ruka and Seiren, all the vampires bowed respectfully to me when they were named.

"Now that we've been acquainted, Chika, it's time for you to introduce yourself. Who are you?" As he spoke, the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees, but I held my ground.

"_You _seem to know already," I replied, steeling myself for his next words.

"I'll rephrase that," he calmly said. "_What _are you?"

"Ask Aido, would you?" I said, mimicking his cool tone.

"Hanabusa, do you knowing something on the matter?" the inquisitive look turned to Aido.

"Hmm… I got sick, but…She tasted human though..." the blond trailed off half-heartedly, as if discussing something so trivial as dessert flavors.

The conversation lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, which I broke by picking up my sword and unsheathing it. Almost instantly, Seiren had her arm at my throat, her gaze deadly and daring.

"Do not act so hostile," I chided in almost a teasing tone. "Worried that I might attack your precious _Kuran?_"

My comment created an uproar, and every single vampire in the room besides me and Kaname got out their own weapons or readied their abilities. The pureblood simply watched me warily.

"I am causing no bloodshed… but my own," I said, just as calmly as before, as I tugged at the crimson crystal hanging by a cord around my neck , placing it into a slot just above the hilt. I then placed my palm across the blade, and pulled.

"Smell it now?" I asked, my voice cutting through the silence like a scythe. Blood dripped down my digits, and I knew by their shocked expressions that they recognized who I was - their superior.

Even Kaname looked surprised, though he managed to somehow pull off a halfway decent amused look.

"You're-" Aido gasped out. "How-"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" I snapped, annoyed.

Though they all recognized the scent of a pureblood, I knew none of them knew my other 'half, not even Kaname. Lycans were legendary creatures that weren't supposed to exist. Then again, so were Vampires.

As I replaced my necklace - my resistor, where it belonged, Kaname gave me understanding look.

"I know."

"W-what?" I felt my blood turn to ice. A _Pureblood, _believing in children's stories?

"You're not the only one with secrets, Maki-san. The only difference is, I keep _mine _hidden. Much better than yours, at least." The smirk on his face only confirmed my suspicions. "I'll keep it... for now, and so we all." The other vampires stirred, as if wondering what their leader knew, but kept silent.

"And how long is now?" I asked, gathering my sword, wanting to avoid further probing.

"As long as I wish. Bear in mind, these-" he nodded to the aristocrats, "are loyal to me and not you. I'd advise not making enemies… with anyone. Secrets are not to be told," He warned me. After a long, silence-filled pause, he sighed, a sorrowful noise, as though anticipating something horrible. "Very well, you may leave."

I chuckled as I stood up, a sound that was unfamiliar to even my own ears. "I'll keep that in mind… but you should be sure not to be a hypocrite, Kuran. There are things that shouldn't be worn on your sleeve."

I could feel his piercing gaze as I walked out. I did not look back.

* * *

Zero seemed know that I had been inside of the Moon Dorms, as he was waiting for me.

"You know that I want answers," He said, looking me in the eye.

"I've given enough explanations for a day," I replied, returning his gaze.

"Why would you tell that bloodsucker and not me?" and obviously frustrated Zero asked.

I fidgeted and stared at the ground. "It would hurt you a lot more than him, and It would hurt me to see you like that." I mumbled, most of the words not making it out past my lips.

I'm not sure if he heard me, but either way, there seemed to be little change in his reaction.

Zero stared at me for a long time, then broke his gaze and looked away.

"Come on," he sighed. "The Headmaster wants to see you."

"W-wait, aren't you supposed to be in class, Zero?"

"It's clear that I don't even need to take those classes anyway," he said, waving me off. "Now come on, let's go." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along, similarly to how he treated Yuki. A small smile tugged at my lips.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?"

His comment only make my smile grow.

* * *

**Author ramble corner: **YAY! Chapter done! *cough cough* I mean, yeah, that's good, I guess... _ Poetry unit is _killing _me... Analyzing them makes me all depressed... Why, hidden meanings, _why?_

I feel as If I've been updating pretty regularly (for my standards) and I don't know how I have that much time... But of course, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys and your feedback, textual or not! :D

Thanks for reading! If you liked it, don't forget to review and all that amazing stuff! Thanks again!

~Illumin


	6. Of My Own Accord

_If I owned this, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... that would be strange..._

* * *

"_WHAT?_" both Zero and I shouted, synchronized.

"_I _have to deal with _those _crazy girls?" I slammed my fist on the Headmaster's desk, causing it to splinter.

"You're letting a new student _remember _and suddenly she's a _Guardian?_" Zero joined with his fist, causing it to crack in half entirely.

"They'll-"

"You two, please-" Yuki started, but was cut off as we continued bickering. Headmaster Cross scurried around furiously as he searched for something to hold the split desk together.

"Why? Did you hear the meeting?" I accused Kaien. "You could have asked for the information, you know!"

"I have no idea-" Cross started to say.

"-Kill me!" I exasperated.

"-don't-" Yuki tried again, but to no avail.

"I don't need help!" Zero shouted.

"-fight, you two!"

"-what you are-" The Headmaster muttered.

"Well, you _are _always late, Zero..." Yuki finally said loudly, over the din.

"Eh?" we all turned to gape at Yuki, as several of our chins almost dropped to the floor.

"It's not that I think that Zero-chan is incapable," Yuki said, nervous as she looked away from our glares. "I-it's just that… I think it would be _fun _having another member of the Disciplinary Committee!"

"_What?_" Zero and I protested again, but Kain cut us off from yelling again by tackling Yuki and crushing her, tears streaming down his face.

"That's a _wonderful _idea, Yuki! Only my _wonderful _daughter could come up with something like that!" he wailed, as Yuki blushed furiously.

"U-uh… Headmaster..."

"It's father! But yes, what is it?"

"A-are you going to explain the process…?" Yuki sputtered, practically trying to inhale all the room's oxygen after she was set free from the iron grip.

"Oh, yes!" The Headmaster jumped to attention, his expression instantly turning grave. "Maki-san, I assume you know about _those that sparkle in the sunlight?_"

"Get to the point already," growled an annoyed, silver-haired hunter.

"Oh! Yes! Where was I?"

"sparkle..?"

"Ah! Indeed. What you saw the other day was a _Vampire. _Though they don't exactly act like as said in popular fiction," he explained, sheepishly looking away for a few heartbeats. "My _wonderful _school houses both humans and vampires, in the hope that they can coexist peacefully together!"

I threw a questioning look at Zero, who shook his head and groaned.

"It's relatively impossible."

"Zero-kun! How could you say something like that to your loving and caring father? Don't crush your daddy's dreams!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? _You're not my father!_" The "son" of the Headmaster snapped back.

"You wound me so! Minor details shouldn't bother you so!"

"_Minor?_" Zero almost shouted. "How many hours are you going to take to explain?"

"Alright. So, the Guardians," he gestured to Yuki and Zero, "have a very important duty-to protect the secret of the Night Class."

We fell into an awkward silence, and, as if sensing our discomfort, the Headmaster reached into a drawer and pulled out a white band with a rose-like marking sewn upon it. "Very well, your duties shall start tonight."

"I never even agreed to it!" I attempted one last, futile, protest, but Kaien held up a hand, cutting me off.

"Oh, but did you?" A mischievous and slightly evil gleam from behind his glasses caused me to immediately put my guard up and eye him warily. "Kaname Kuran _especially demanded _you take the job."

"What?" Zero turned to glare at me, while Yuki seemed to be confused by the simple statement, her face falling into a slight scowl and her head tilting to the side. "Kaname-senpai… demanded… take… job?"

Her face instantly brightened, however, as she seemed to remember something. "I have Artemis, and Zero has the Bloody rose, but what are you giving Maki-san?"

"Mmh? I almost forgot! Maki-san, do you need a weapon?"

"A weapon?"

"Zero has a gun and Yuki has a rod. I'm sure you've seen both of them before. They're designed to attack vampires specifically, and don't harm hu-"

I drew Dusk Orchid and spun it around in my palm, surprising the Headmaster. "Just _how short _can your memory be?"

"Except for that one!" He squeaked, looking it up and down, and noting the intricate runes that were etched onto the metal like the web of a spider. "So I assume you are a Vampire Hunter? Just like my dear son Zero!" he attempted to leap on top of said hunter, but was met with the floor instead. "Ouch...Wait! I've never heard of the Maki family before!"

I stood, reclaiming my sword. "Well, I better get ready for duty," I said, sarcastically, not answering his previous rhetorical questions.

_Why am I read this easily? Why? What is giving me away? _I screamed at myself internally.

_You're just being paranoid, idiot, _My mind chided me.

* * *

As I sat by the stone fountain, waiting for the gates to open, someone joined me in my idling.

Not even glancing up, I said, "What is it, Zero?"

"...You were a hunter too." I tilted my head slightly to the side, contemplating different responses to the question, finding one that would hurt the least.

"In a sense, yes."

"Why aren't you with the Association?"

"With who?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Zero's eyes narrowed as he regarded me with an even deeper suspicion than before.

"You're lying to me. How are you a hunter? Every hunter knows of the Association."

"That was not a lie," I stated firmly, once again telling the half-truth. "I am a hunter. However-"

As I spoke, the floodgates opened and the Day Class students poured out, screaming, shouting, reaching out, yelling, and squeaking.

"Kain-senpai!"

"R-ruka!"

"Oh my gosh! Wild-senpai!"

"Ichijo-senpai!"

"Kaname-sama!"

"Idol! Kya! He looked our way!"

Their resounding voices were deafening, and, though the Night Class students accepted the yells and awkward pokes gracefully, internally, I was pretty sure they were weary of all the attention too. I sighed. _More like Idiot-senpai, at any rate._

When the girls spied me, their looks turned from pleading and loving to downright murderous. They started yelling at me, asking why there was another prefect, and ranting about their crushes would be stolen. A few girls tried to rally the others, saying things like 'Today might be the last easy day' and things like that, and others just made a desperate rush forward. _If looks could kill..._

Somehow, the combined glares Zero and I gave them seemed to do the trick, and they backed off, but not before several had to be shoved back harshly.

"Aww.. I wanted to see a few more girls..." Aido whined. When he saw me, he immediately began to bow and address me, but Kaname held him back and I shoved him back in an upright position. Seeing our alarm, the blonde noble settled with a respectful nod.

Kaname leaned in close to me, and I flinched. "Liking your new job?"

I scoffed. "What do you think?"

"Oh, I don't know… Shouldn't you be thanking me? How rude." He had his head cocked slightly one side and a smirk on his face, which I ignored.

"Shouldn't you go to _class?_" A male voice rang out behind me.

"Very well Zero." The brunette nodded, heading away, but throwing one last parting glance at Yuki and I. I could swear his eyes flashed red for a second.

* * *

My shoes scuffed the cobblestone and pavement as I wandered through town, and the pollen in the air made me sneeze. A red liquid splattered on the pavement, and I reached up to my nose, my hand coming away sticky with blood. _A nosebleed… It must be the air… it's so dry..._

I tilted my head back, the blood pooling in my mouth and clinging to my throat. Once the bleeding stopped, I coughed it out onto the floor, staining dirty grey a bright crimson.

"What a waste..." a voice behind me muttered offhandedly. The puddle on the ground crystallized, forming a sculpture of ruby-ice. A few falling drops also froze in midair, shattering into a million and one pieces when it met the cement. I brought my eyes up to meet a pair made of crystal.

"Hanabusa Aido," My eyes narrowed a fraction. "What are you doing here?"

"Fancy seeing you, Maki-sam-" I shushed him, holding a finger to my lips. "s-san." He ended awkwardly.

"Is that how you view all us purebloods?" I asked, harshly. "Just because we are purebloods, you insist on being loyal to us? Respect? Do you view it as earned? What did I do to earn your respect? Just by being? Is your life rank deterministic?" My tone softened slightly after I saw the noble's crestfallen face. "All these questions… It's also why… I don't deserve your respect either..."

"Is that really how you feel?" the blonde asked. "That I am loyal to Kaname-sama because of his blood?" I responded with not breaking my gaze. "Well, I suppose that's some of it… but… he's what you would call a 'good' vampire… "

"Then what did _I _do to earn it? You've barely known me." I sighed. "I'm not sure if you're saying that out of loyalty or because you believe it, but keep in mind that we as purebloods are burdened with that respect, too. That's why… only some stand it."

Hanabusa was at a loss for words. "M-maki.. s-sa-"

I whirled on my heel, leaving. "Make sure you're following your 'leader' of your own accord."

* * *

**Author ramble corner: **Mwahaha! Chappie out! Thanks for just reading... and more thanks to those of you who took a few seconds to favorite, follow, and/or review! :D You guys are awesome!

~Illumin


	7. Wants and Needs

_VK does not belong to me._

* * *

"_Make sure you're following your 'leader' of your own accord." _The words rang over and over in Aido's head, like a broken record repeating itself over and over. Her meaning could not have been clearer; to think about what he himself wanted, but the more he analyzed it, the more confused he was. Purebloods could speak in a myriad of enigmas, and taking what they said wrong could be disastrous... Played by them, their game always ended in 'Checkmate'.

A sigh could be heard from the Moon dorms. The purebloods played a deadly game, dances with death and deals with the devils...

* * *

"Everyone's so excited…" A girl seated next to Yuki remarked, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Well… tomorrow _is _a rather special day for them..." Yuki explained sheepishly, her hands brushing up and down the edges of some papers.

As they continued chatting about the upcoming holiday, I let my attention drift to Zero, who was glaring at Yuki. "You're still going to give a gift to _him?_"

"Ah! It's not like that! This is just a gift to give to show your appreciation to someone you're indebted to!" Yuki tried to cover up the chocolate recipe, but was rather unsuccessful. "I haven't even decided..."

_Interesting…_ _Girls give chocolate to guys tomorrow, huh? _I was barely to refrain myself from thinking, _Just something those humans would come up with… _but I mentally slapped myself. _Stop thinking like that! That's the reason you abandoned your past life, remember? _The reasonable part of me replied to my resistance, not missing a beat. _You know the world is trying to break you, and it will. Just like they did to everyone else. _

"Excuse me?" Zero had turned his stare to me.

"Huh?"

"You suddenly said 'No it won't.' What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I muttered.

I denied it, but I had accepted that it was true. _It's only a matter of time now..._

* * *

"Tomorrow is a very special day. Everyone is buzzing with excitement. The Night Class's secret might leak. Therefore, I need you on your toes, Guardians." The headmaster said, somewhat seriously.

"Why are we even going through all this trouble? This whole event is a waste of time." said Zero, not in the least bit excited. He actually seemed to be bored by the prospect of the information being let out.

"I couldn't keep my adorable Night Class students from their fans, now could I?" The headmaster smiled, waving Zero's comment off. Turning more serious, he announced, "Don't take the Night Class so lightly. They are wonderful allies. You should be glad we have them on our side." Something flickered across his bright hazel eyes, an emotion that conflicted with his superficial nature.

Remorse.

Zero only scowled, unwavering, as Yuki tried to translate his thoughts.

"Someday you will realize that what I am doing is possible, Zero." The Chairman stood, pacing around the room.

"Never. The past can't be erased." Zero shot back.

I wanted to burst out laughing. To tell him how wrong he was. To remind him of the power of purebloods, of vampires. But I said nothing and only stood there, blending in with the walls as if I didn't exist. Sometimes, I wish I did. To not exist, to pay the price of not experiencing joy… but also not pain. Not knowing. I wouldn't have minded. Glancing at Zero's retreating form, I thought it over again. _Maybe I would._

"Maki-san?" I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called by the Headmaster.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Call me father!"

"Huh?" When it dawned on me, my eyes widened in shock. Something inside me felt like it had snapped. A thousand emotions and memories suddenly rushed into me, and I reached for a source of comfort-my sword.

"Why would you assume that?" My voice came out as a mixture between a growl and a snarl, as I gripped the hilt tightly, as I always did when I was stressed.

"Well, I-"

"They're not dead. They're not. Stop. No. Don't. They're _not._" I suddenly felt so weak that I had to lean slightly on the wall for support. For some reason I was breathing heavily, and I bit down on my tongue to keep from yelling, drawing blood. I was almost in a blind rage, and I was shaking slightly with it. I heard the sound of glass shattering, but the headmaster seemed unfazed.

"Who, your parents?" The chairman's voice was gentle.

I felt like I was on fire. Like I could just touch something and make it explode, combust, shatter. My brain told me I was poison instead, killing everything in my wake, adding insult to injury. "Shut up," I gasped, directing it at both - myself and the headmaster.

"I know how you're feeling right now," he spoke sincerely, his hands clasped around each other, a sad smile on his face.

"No, you don't," I gasped, exhausted from trying to keep my emotions in check. I wasn't sure what I looked like, but if I looked as bad as I felt, I would probably be dead. In that split-second moment, I wasn't sure if that would have been worse. "You don't know me. You're not-" I coughed, and breathing felt difficult. "-a curse." I turned to face him, eyes smoldering, but he was sitting still, listening intently.

"I don't want your pity. I don't want you-or anyone to care." I snapped at him, who only looked at me with a mixture of sorrow, regret, sympathy, and - if I wasn't mistaken - he looked slightly wistful. Still, I glowered at him, feeling as if my golden eyes could bore a hole in him if I stared at the man if front of me long enough. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and turned towards the exit. "Enough," I said, more calmly than before, but just as harshly. "Do what you will, for legal and guardian purposes only. You are not replacing _anybody. _I do not want anyone's kindness."

I was already halfway to the door when he spoke once more.

"Yes," he agreed with me. "You don't want it. You need it."

* * *

**A quick reply to a review: **

**ShiraiyukiRG: **Really? So I'm not the only one! *high fives* Yeah, I try not to do so many POV changes in the later chapters, but I feel they allow for a little more depth. *realizes there's one in this chapter* oops. Also, what do you mean by lack of reviews? Your review was so kind that I just can't- *cries*

* * *

**Author ramble corner: **Yay! Chapter 6! :D There's going to be a change soon, so _you _have to be on your toes too! Thank you again for the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys rock!

~Illumin


End file.
